coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7707 (6th October 2011)
Plot Ken and Deirdre worry about Tracy's health but Tracy's determined to help Steve at the Rovers. It's nearly Eileen's fiftieth birthday and she doesn't want to celebrate it when everybody else is in a couple. Steve worries that a lousy looking Tracy is okay. He apologises to Becky for it looking like he's trying to pull a fast-one with the divorce settlement. Steve and Becky chat amicably. Rosie finds Eileen surfing a dating site and immediately sets about enhancing a powerless Eileen's profile and sends Eileen's picture to a friend who "can make anybody look good". Lloyd doubts Chris's motivation for wanting to take Cheryl and Russ out bowling and thinks that he's using the brain tumour as an excuse. Steve tells him to kick Chris out, but Lloyd is scared of what Cheryl will think. Sian has to refuse Amber and Sophie's offer of a night out touring student bars to do her college work. Concerned Ken and Deirdre try to persuade Tracy to see a doctor at the afternoon surgery but she goes upstairs to rest instead. To her dismay, Eileen's new picture has changed her almost beyond recognition. Rosie thinks it looks great. Eileen is embarrassed and adamant that she wants nobody to see it but Rosie's already posted it on the dating website. Becky asks Steve if Tracy is alright, just as she arrives for work, a little late for having slept. Steve assures Tracy that he can manage without her but she stays. Serving Eileen, Tracy has a dizzy spell. She tells Steve it's because she hasn't eaten. The workers discuss over drinks what is going to happen at the factory. Hayley joins them after working late running it. When Tracy collapses, Steve helps her up and into the back room. Marcus goes to her aid and realises that she needs to be examined in hospital. Lloyd's resentment of Chris living in his and Cheryl's house begins to build. Marcus tells Sean that Tracy has severe hyperemesis. Becky worries for Steve. Amber takes a wide-eyed Sophie to a women-only gay bar. To Sophie's amazement, a woman named Tess leaves her number with Amber. Tracy is in hospital having a scan. Deirdre asks if the baby is alright. The sonographer's response is worrying until it's revealed that there are two heartbeats: Tracy's going to have twins. Steve is shell-shocked. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn Guest cast *Tess - Sarah O'Byrne *Sonographer - Rachael Black Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public bar *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Weatherfield General - Sonography room and waiting room *Women-only bar, Manchester Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy collapses from dehydration and is rushed to hospital, where the sonographer has shocking news for her and Steve; Amber takes Sophie to a lesbian bar; and Chris steals the limelight from Lloyd. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,500,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2011 episodes